In general, bearings are used to permit rotation between two components. Radial bearings typically support radial loads, while thrust bearings typically support axial loads. Thrust bearings may be used in a wide range of applications where rotation is necessary but an axial load is present. For example, thrust bearings may be used in vehicles, such as in vehicle engines and related systems.